User blog:XD1/Rogue Nation Blu-ray Combo Pack / Digital HD Releases
“The best Mission: Impossible yet.” — Scott Mantz, “Access Hollywood” TOM CRUISE RETURNS AS ETHAN HUNT IN HIS MOST IMPOSSIBLE MISSION EVER MISSION: IMPOSSIBLE—ROGUE NATION The Explosive $650M+ Worldwide Blockbuster Debuts on Blu-ray™ Combo Pack December 15, 2015 ''Get it on Digital HD Four Weeks Early on November 17'' HOLLYWOOD, Calif. Hailed as “relentlessly thrilling” (Chris Nashawaty, Entertainment Weekly) and filled with “jaw-dropping stunts” (Scott Mendelson, Forbes), the global hit MISSION: IMPOSSIBLE—ROGUE NATION takes off on Blu-ray Combo Pack, DVD and On Demand December 15, 2015 from Paramount Home Media Distribution. The critically acclaimed action-thriller will also be available as part of the Mission: Impossible 5-movie Blu-ray collection, the perfect gift for the holiday season. The film arrives four weeks early on Digital HD November 17. Loaded with “killer action and tight suspense” (Peter Travers, Rolling Stone), Paramount Pictures and Skydance Media’s MISSION: IMPOSSIBLE—ROGUE NATION was directed and written for the screen by Christopher McQuarrie. Tom Cruise, Jeremy Renner, Simon Pegg and Ving Rhames return to their iconic roles and the movie also stars Alec Baldwin and newcomer Rebecca Ferguson in a “star-turning role” (Brian Viner, Daily Mail) as a mysterious double agent. With his elite organization shut down by the CIA, agent Ethan Hunt (Cruise) and his team (Renner, Pegg, Rhames) race against time to stop the rise of a new global threat, The Syndicate, a dangerous network of rogue operatives turned traitors. To stop them, Ethan must join forces with an elusive, disavowed agent (Ferguson) who may or may not be on his side as he faces his most impossible mission yet. The MISSION: IMPOSSIBLE—ROGUE NATION Blu-ray Combo Pack with Digital HD is loaded with cast and crew interviews and a commentary by Tom Cruise and Christopher McQuarrie. Plus, get an inside look at the movie’s incredible stunts, including the jaw-dropping Airbus stunt, the nail-biting underwater sequence and the riveting Moroccan car and motorcycle chase, and much more. The Blu-ray Combo Pack also features a Dolby Atmos® soundtrack*, which delivers captivating sound that places and moves audio anywhere in the room, including overhead, to bring entertainment alive all around the audience. MISSION: IMPOSSIBLE—ROGUE NATION Blu-ray Combo Pack The MISSION: IMPOSSIBLE—ROGUE NATION Blu-ray is presented in 1080p high definition with English Dolby Atmos* (Dolby TrueHD 7.1 compatible), French 5.1 Dolby Digital, Spanish 5.1 Dolby Digital, Portuguese 5.1 Dolby Digital and English Audio Description and English, English SDH, French, Spanish and Portuguese subtitles. The DVD in the combo pack is presented in widescreen enhanced for 16:9 TVs with English 5.1 Dolby Digital, French 5.1 Dolby Digital, Spanish 5.1 Dolby Digital and English Audio Description and English, French, Spanish and Portuguese subtitles. The combo pack includes access to a Digital HD copy of the film as well as the following: Blu-ray *Feature film in high definition *Commentary by Tom Cruise and director/screenwriter Christopher McQuarrie *Lighting the Fuse *Cruise Control *Heroes *Cruising Altitude *Mission: Immersible *Sand Theft Auto *The Missions Continue DVD *Feature film in standard definition The Blu-ray Combo Pack available for purchase includes a Digital HD Version of the film that can be accessed through UltraViolet™, a way to collect, access and enjoy movies. With UltraViolet, consumers can add movies to their digital collection in the cloud, and then stream or download them—reliably and securely—to a variety of devices. MISSION: IMPOSSIBLE Blu-ray Collection The MISSION: IMPOSSIBLE 5-Movie Collection includes access to a Digital HD copy of each film as well as the following special features: MISSION: IMPOSSIBLE *Feature film in high definition *Mission: Remarkable - 40 Years of Creating the Impossible *Mission: Explosive Exploits *Mission: Spies Among Us *Mission: Catching the Train *And Much More! MISSION: IMPOSSIBLE 2 *Feature film in high definition *Commentary by director John Woo *Behind the Mission *Mission Incredible *Impossible Shots *And Much More! MISSION: IMPOSSIBLE 3 *Feature film in high definition *Commentary by Tom Cruise and director J.J. Abrams MISSION: IMPOSSIBLE – GHOST PROTOCOL *Feature film in high definition *Mission Accepted: On-set action with Tom Cruise, J.J. Abrams & director Brad Bird *Impossible Missions: The sandstorm brought to life and the secrets behind the gadgets *Deleted scenes and alternate opening MISSION: IMPOSSIBLE – ROGUE NATION *Feature film in high definition *Commentary by Tom Cruise and director Christopher McQuarrie *Lighting the Fuse *Cruise Control *Heroes… *Cruising Altitude *Mission: Immersible *Sand Theft Auto *The Missions Continue MISSION: IMPOSSIBLE—ROGUE NATION Single-Disc DVD The single-disc DVD is presented in widescreen enhanced for 16:9 TVs with English 5.1 Dolby Digital, French 5.1 Dolby Digital, Spanish 5.1 Dolby Digital and English Audio Description and English, French, Spanish and Portuguese subtitles. The disc includes the feature film in standard definition. PREORDER NOW AT: *http://www.MissionImpossible.com/ *Amazon Physical: http://j.mp/BuyMIRogueNation *iTunes: http://j.mp/GetMissionImpossibleRN *Google Play: http://j.mp/MIRogueNationGooglePlay __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts